Leurs Chansons Song Fic
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: Ruki x Reita de Gazetto . Ruki fou amoureux de Reita qui ne voit rien. Déprimé il n'arrive pas a composer... Quand, cette chanson passe..


**Titre**: Leurs Chansons

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Reita/Ruki

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Ils s'appartiennent a eux même xD. Et L'histoire m'appartient xD (on peut pas inverser heiiin? Aller juste pour une journée? une heure? Naan pas du tout? Grrr :( Tant pis, j'aurais essayer au moins :( ) La chanson appartient au Groupe Dolly, le titre est : « C'est pour toi »

**Note**: Aucune

* * *

_Ruki était là, seul. Il voulais écrire une autre chanson pour son groupe... Mais il n'arrivais pas a se concentrer. Non. La vision d'un beau blond le troublais tellement. Il ne faisait que penser a lui. Est-ce qu'il ressentait la même chose? Non. Sûrement pas. Désespérée de ne pouvoir se concentrer, il laissa vagabonder son esprit. Finalement il mit la radio. Rien d'intéressant. Quand soudain, une voix féminine se mit a chanter, ce qu'il ressentait. C'était magique. Il l'écoutait religieusement en dessinant en dilettante._

**« C'est pour toi que je trace  
C'est pour toi que j'écris  
Ces quelques lignes »**

_Son corps se laissait totalement aller en l'écoutant. Mais ce qui était étrange, c'est que c'était la vérité. Toutes ses chansons d'amour magnifique écrite, c' était pour lui. Lui qui ne voyait rien du tout._

**  
« A force je m'enlise, je drive  
Pourquoi faut-il tant d'amour pour vivre? »**

_Ruki se posait la même question... Pourquoi il lui fallait l'aimer si fort a en perdre la tête? Pourquoi c'était si dur d'aimer? Et en même temps si doux? Une torture exquise... Ou une délicieuse Agonie. Voilà comment il voyait son amour pour lui. C'était insoutenable. Et lui qui ne voyait rien du tout..._

**  
« Moi je veux des histoires  
Oh oui moi je veux faire des jaloux  
Toutes ces choses  
Pour te rendre fou  
Oh oui j'aimerais  
Te voir a genoux »**

_Oh ouiiii en voilà une idée... Essayer de le rendre Jaloux... Non... C'était au dessus de ses forces... Jamais il ne pourrais lui faire ça. Alors que lui... Lui il se gênait pas pour mettre dans son lit n'importe qui. Pourtant, il voyais très bien que ça le dérangeait? Naan? Il était si aveugle que ça son blond? Il voyait rien du tout...?_

**« C'est pour toi que j'écume  
Ces sales endroits  
Où les coeurs se vident  
Un jour  
J'y prendrais place  
Sûrement »**

_Il n'avais rien remarquer le blondinet? Nan? Il avais pas vu qu'à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'une de ses conquête, le petit Ruki-Chan tirait la tronche? Qu'il disait plus rien? Et qu'on le trouvais toujours dans les bars après? Hein? Il remarquait rien... Il était si aveugle que ça ? C'est impossible... Il avais du voir tout ça. Mais sa se trouve... Il s'en foutait des sentiments de Ruki-Chan. Son coeur battait de plus en plus fort, et des larmes perlaient a ses yeux. Non. Ruki-Chan ne pouvais pas supporter l'apparente indifférence du bassiste. Ça faisait trop mal. Et cette phrase qui revenait sans cesse..._

**  
« Il me faut tellement  
D'amour pour vivre »  
**

_Comment faire ? Comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait? Il avais déjà tout essayer presque. A part lui dire. Mais c'était impossible. Et si il n'avais pas les même sentiments? Et si il pensait que Ruki-Chan se moquait de lui? Et si il voulais plus jamais lui parler? Comment supporter ce silence et cette froideur qui pourrais s'installer entre eux? C'était trop dur._

**  
« Moi je veux faire des histoires  
Oh oui moi je veux  
Faire des jaloux  
Celles qui durent  
Celles qui poussent a bout  
Oh oui j'aimerais  
Nous voir a genoux  
genoux  
Nous pousser jusqu'au bout  
genoux »**

_Oh qu'il aimerais provoquer son blond. Qu'il aimerais qu'il comprenne. C'était clair tout ses messages, ses signaux qu'il envoyait parfois malgré lui. Même Aoi était au courant. Il avait tout compris lui. Mais l'élu de son coeur. Rien. A croire que la vie s'efforçait a le rendre malade. C'était peut-être sa la solution? Mais non. Ruki entendit un bruit. Il releva la tête essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Reita s'approcha de lui et lui dit_

**« Sa va? T'as pleurer? »**_ Il avais presque l'air inquiet... presque.._

**« Soit pas Idiot... Y'a de la poussière qui m'est rentrer dans les yeux... »**_Ruki baissa la tête en continuant plus bas _**« ..De toute façon... J'ai aucune raison de pleurer hein... Bon... On va rejoindre les autres? »**

_Reita haussa les épaules... Ruki se dirigeait vers la porte, quand soudain Reita lui dit d'une voix toujours aussi sensuelement parfaite. _

**« Ruki-Chan »**

**« Oui..? »** _Ruki s'était retourné pour voir ce que lui voulais l'être de ses rêves... Et là il vit avec horreur qu'il tenait son dessins... Et son dessin c'était Reita. Oui Reita avec des petits coeur partout. Mon Dieu. C'était la fin du monde... Les yeux grands ouvert il se mit a rougir..._ **« C'est... »**

_Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Reita était près de lui. Il le prit par les hanches, le plaqua contre son corps... Hm qu'est qu'il fait là lui? Naan mais c'est quoi ce plan? Et là il vit Reita poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il le repoussa voilement en rougissant toujours..._

**« Pourquoi tu fait ça Reita..? »** _Ruki avait peur... et si il voulais juste le mettre dans son pieux? Et si il ne comptait pas? Pourquoi il faisait ça. Le désirait-il pour une nuit? ou pour bien plus longtemps? A peine eut-il le temps de poser cette stupide questions que..._

**« Soit pas idiot... Tu m'est rentrer dans le coeur »**_... Sa voix était si rassurante, et ses lèvres, hum... Un vrais paradis. Ruki-Chan se laissa embrasser par l'homme-qui-sait-se-faire-désirer-c'est-le-cas-de-le-dire-n'est-ce-pas-Aoi-qui-nous-espionne? Ils s'embrassèrent avidement, il y avais tellement de temps a rattraper. Tellement de désirs refouler a faire sortir... Cette soirée là... Ils ne sont pas retournés avec les autres. Non... Mais cette soirée là Marqua le début d'une longue période d'amour qui remplissait leurs deux petits coeurs si friands._

* * *

_C'est la vie... Alors qu'en pensez vous? C'était bien ou pas??... C'est ma première Fiction... Ne soyez pas indulgent non plus xD... Mais je suis curieuse xD._


End file.
